Love Is...
by DaMoyre
Summary: Duo finds out that love can be... many things. - Shounen ai/yaoi


14-Nov-2000

Title: Love is...  
Pairings: Surprise! ^_~  
Rating: G   
Note: Special thanks to Ceci and bonne for last minute detail check. You gals rock! *glomps*

## Love Is... by DaMoyre

### 

"Breakfast is served!" Duo walked in the room, carrying a tray with eggs, juice and toast. He set the tray on the night stand near the bed and moved over to the window to open the curtains. "Let the sun shine in the room!" He turned around to see his roommate and smiled brightly at him. "I think it will make you feel better."

"I'm not hungry," the other boy answered, sitting up on the bed and turning his face to the side, trying to avoid the bright light that now penetrated the room.

"Well, you still gotta eat, pal," Duo offered as he moved across the room to grab a chair, dragging it next to the bed and finally sitting down. "You know what they say... feed a cold and feed a fever."

"That's feed a cold and starve a fever," came his roommate's quiet reply. The boy moved, dangling his feet off the bed, and finally setting them down on the carpeted floor.

"Well, whatever," Duo gave a little wave of the hand. "It works both ways for me. You feel better if you feed them both and I gotta take care of you!"

"Thank you, Duo," the boy answered. He bowed his head for a moment and then reached over for the glass of orange juice, taking a little sip.

"You gonna get up, man?" Duo asked, arching his eyebrow. "You haven't been feeling too well for the past couple days, you know. And you still look a little pale. Maybe you should stay in bed. That's why I brought you breakfast here!"

"No, Duo. I'll be fine. It's just a cold."

"Hm...well, if you're sure." Duo paused for a moment, studying his roommate's face. "You know, I talked to Trowa last night," he said casually.

"Oh...?"

"Yeah. He asked about you," Duo's eyes fixed on the breakfast tray, watching as the glass of orange juice was neatly replaced, only missing an ounce, perhaps not even that. "But you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake ya!"

"Yes," the boy said quietly. He stood up, grabbing the robe that lay at the bottom of the bed and slid it over his shoulders; he quickly tied it around his waist.

"He's doing good," Duo said, his eyes following his roommate's figure. He looked incredibly frail. It was amazing to see what a few days with a cold could do to a person, even if that person was a well trained soldier, a former Gundam pilot.

"That's good," the boy answered.

"You really are a great friend, you know man? I mean, if you hadn't told me that Trowa had that crush, nobody would have ever known! And here they would be still, sitting across from each other, with their longing stares, but without making contact." Duo shook his head a little. "They certainly needed the help. I'm really glad you told me!"

"Sure, Duo. I wanted to help."

"Well, you certainly helped a lot!" Duo exclaimed. "We should get you a job as a matchmaker," Duo said, attempting a joke to lighten up his roommate's mood without much success.

"I didn't do anything, Duo. You did all the talking and planning. All the dates were your idea." 

"Hmm... you don't seem happy, pal" Duo arched an eyebrow. "Something wrong? I'm getting worried here! I mean, you wanted this to happen, right?" Somehow, he knew what the answer would be.

"Of course," the boy nodded.

_/Of course./ _"Trowa's really a cool guy. And he's lucky to have a friend like you. Well... friends like us!" Duo smirked. "We're family!"

"I know," the boy said. He coughed a little.

And it was true. All five Gundam pilots had been living together since they had reunited, after overthrowing Mariemaia. They were now like family. Perhaps they had always been, without even knowing it, always looking out for each other.

"There has always been this connection between the two of you," Duo pointed out. "Like you could just communicate without words. I always thought it was cool, the way you understood each other. Guess it paid off after all, huh? You were able to help him get what he wanted."

"Yes. And I'm glad," came the flat reply. "I owed him. He saved my life... more than that."

Duo stood up from his seat and approached his roommate, firmly pressing both hands on his shoulders. "You're awesome, man!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, you really went out of your way to get Trowa on the right track and make him understand and confess his true feelings. That's more than any of us would have been able to do! I mean, he barely spoke. Ever! None of us would have been able to guess. Not in a million years, with that icy mask on his face."

"I wanted him to be happy."

"And he will be," Duo nodded. "After the shitty life he's had in the past, he really needed a break. He needed someone caring, and kind and strong and courageous. He needed someone to love him and someone he could love," Duo smiled softly. "I think their love will heal all the wounds of the past. That's what love is all about."

"Yes. True love can overcome anything."

Duo looked at his roommate. He was trembling and probably coming down with another fever. Perhaps he should have made him stay in bed. He turned him around and looked at him. "What is it, pal? You feeling sick?" _/Or sad?/_ Duo lifted his chin and was little surprised to see shimmery tears brimming in the clear blue eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just glad Wufei loves him as much as I do, Duo," the boy said quietly, his voice surprisingly smooth, never breaking, even when he seemed to be drowning in tears.

Duo let out a soft gasp. _/I should have known./_ He felt his heart breaking inside his chest as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close in a warm embrace. "Oh, Quatre... Why?"

Quatre smiled softly, oblivious to the single tear that rolled down his cheek. "Sometimes love is also about sacrifice, Duo. That's why."

* * *

~Fin~

DaMoyre

* * *

Please send comments to: [DaMoyre@aol.com][1]

Back to: [DaMoyre's page][2]

   [1]: mailto:damoyre@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=11534



End file.
